brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LegoRokz112
Categories Please stop adding categories to pages, they already have all the categories they need. - 20:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, but you don't need to add the piececounts either. They're already there as hidden categories. :) - 20:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I am, actually. If you've seen my stuff in galleries, I have improved since my activity there ceased. If you saw me on the LMBs, there is a wiki for that. ;D Oh, BTW, I happened to see your message on chat after you left. 22:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) QCG Please don't add on to an article. Only members of the QCG who are familiar with the MoS are allowed to. You can still put onto an article, and a member of the QCG will rate it. 23:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I would assume that they are copyrighted, but, since we're not using them for profit, I think we can use them. Still, use whichever ones you want. Cards Yes you card pictures are ok. Thanks for making pages and being a help! 03:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Per Darth henry. One thing, though: could you ad the code to the top of every page you create? It would make my job much easier. Thanks for all your good contributions! Done. Thanks for creating all of those Ninjago card pages, but please don't add categories like ninjago animals, part images, games, or ninjago to parts pages. They don't fit our Category Guidlines. 22:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Or 2012. :P 22:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not for what you are doing, other than the Manual of Style. Here is a page, if that helps in any way though. 22:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I'd say you should; just give it a "TBA" in the title where the numbers would be, and a conjecture template. I'm not entirely sure what you mean, but any reliable information about it should definitely be included! Re:Archive? Yes, there actually is. And here is a tip for the future, create the custom(s) and then the page(s). We don't expect you to have it ready in two hours, we expect you to have it done before you create the page. 21:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you remember the names? Otherwise it will be too much trouble for me to go through and find them. :/ 23:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I'm done. 22:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Sig 04:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC)}} * Thanks for that, let me know if you need any help :) 04:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Umm, do you mean you've tried changing the code in and it isn't saving? 05:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, that's exactly what it's meant to do :) If you want, I can fix your code up in about 30 seconds, and your sig will look exactly the same 05:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *** Ok, try signing now 05:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC) **** Basically, what I did is made a page called User:LegoRokz112/Sig1. This page now holds the code for your sig, and if you want to make any changes, this is where you need to do it. User:LegoRokz112/Sig now has the code , which basically means the code on /Sig1 is substituted, that short line of code is all you see when you sign. 05:15, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Picture Change? I don't think it's CGI... ::) Yeah, I guess so.